After Prue's Return
by Charmed Writer 2011
Summary: This takes place after season eight. This is a continuation off of my other story Prue's Return. read that one first if you want. This will be a journey for the charmed Ones. New demons, new powers, and more appearances from Prue in the future.
1. After Prue's Return

**A/ N: **This take place about a week after my other story called Prue's Reurn. If you have not read it you might want to go read it now so you understand how Prue came back. I am making this chapter one because this is in a different format it is short story format verses episode like format. I hope you will like please review. Let me know if I should make more.

**Chapter one: After Prue's Return**

Piper is at the manor when the phone rings. She is in the kitchen and picks up the cordless.

"Hey Pheebs" Said Piper "Piper, thank god I have been trying to call all morning, where have you been?" Asked Phoebe

"Well Leo took the boys to magic school so I could sleep in. was there a reason you called?" Piper asked.

"Well you know last week when Prue was here?" Asked Phoebe "Yeah" Said Piper

"Well I have been thinking lately and I want to name my daughter after her aunt Prue, what do you think?" Asked Phoebe

"Well I am stunned considering the fact that you and Prue never really got along. Where is this all coming from?" Asked Piper

"Well I have grown up a lot." Phoebe looks at her watch. "Speaking of growing up I am going to be late for work. Can I meet you at the restaurant for lunch?" Asked Phoebe.

"Sure, bye, bye" Said Piper "Bye" Said Phoebe as she hung up the phone. As soon phoebe hung up the phone, Paige orbs into her Condo.

"Paige, what are you doing here?" "Is that a way to say hi to your little sister?" asked Paige "Sorry, it's I am running late to work."

"You want me to orb you?" asked Paige "No thanks, we have been magic free for a while and I do want to jinx it."

"Wow, now you're starting to sound like Piper." stated Paige. "I am just saying that, we have been demon free since Prue left….."

Paige interrupts "That's what this is all about." "Oh forget it I have to get to work." Said Phoebe

"Phoebe, I know that I am Piper, but I do understand." Said Paige "I got to go…" said Phoebe as she walked away. Paige shouted after her "Later."

Paige deep down knew what was bothering Phoebe and she wanted to help. I got it she thought and she orbs out.

Paige appears in the attic at the manor, much to her surprise Piper is there. She is making a potion.

"Hey sis" said Paige. "Paige I did not see you there." Said Piper "Yeah I thought I would check on something in the book. Is there something wrong?" "No I just wanted to go check on Leo and the boys. I though teleporting would be faster."

Piper stated "Weird…." Said Paige "What?" Asked piper, while she continued to make the teleportation potion she was working on.

"Nothing it seems weird to see you using magic… especially considering the fact that Phoebe of all people does not want to use magic."

Paige pointed out to piper. "Is everything ok with you Paige?" Piper asked "Yeah… I just wanted… to…" Said Paige "Paige…?" Questioned Piper

"Okay…. Phoebe is having a hard time with something, she would not tell me what, but I think I know what it is." Said Paige Confidently.

"Paige do you think it is a good idea, to get into Phoebe's personal space? You know she will come to us when she is ready." Said Piper

"Piper, you know Phoebe she is as stubborn as you, no offense."Said Paige.

"Offense taken" said Piper. "I am just saying that, if we can figure out what is bothering her maybe we can help somehow." said Paige

"Well, I am not getting involved. I have my own responsibilities to worry about like checking on Leo and the boys…." said Piper, as she bottled the finished potion, and before Paige could say anything more, Piper dropped the teleportation potion she had made and disappeared from Paige's sight.

**A/N: **What is Paige's plan to help Phoebe? Will it cause more of an issue rather than a solution? I know this is short; I will work on the length of the next couple chapters. Please review and I will get the next chapter up as soon as I can.


	2. Paige's Idea

**Chapter Two: After Prue's return (Paige's Idea)**

Piper Appears in magic school. She walks down the great hall and heads to one of the classrooms. Leo is there teaching students how to control their powers.

Leo looks over and see's Piper. "Keep practicing." Said Leo. Leo then walks over to Piper. "Hi honey" he then hugs Piper. "How are the boys?" Asked Piper.

"They are doing fine; Wyatt is being a little helper; and Chris is in the nursery." Said Leo. "I was just stopping by to check in and say thank you for letting me sleep in." said Piper.

"You're welcome, now get out of here and relax. I love you," said Leo.

"I love you too; if you need me I will be with Phoebe ok," said Piper. She then leans in and kisses Leo.

Leo returns to class. "That's enough for today thank you for coming," said Leo to the class.

Paige is in the attic at manor looking in the book, when she hears someone downstairs calling for her.

"Is anyone here Paige?" Questioned Henry.

It took her a second then she realized it was Henry. "Up here" called Paige from the attic.

Henry hears Paige and walks up to the attic."Hey honey." Said Paige as Henry enters the attic;

Paige is looking through the book of shadows. "Hey, I have been looking for you." Stated Henry

"Why didn't you just call my phone?" Asked Paige "I did twice; what's wrong?" Asked Henry

"Why would you assume something is wrong?" Asked Paige

"Well for starters you are looking in the book, and for two you never miss my phone calls." Said Henry

"What are you talking about I have missed your phone calls before." Paige looks at the page that is open for a second.

On this page is a spell to hear peoples thoughts. "I am just doing research for our next demon attack, there's nothing you need to worry about." Said Paige.

She hoped she had convinced Henry and that he would let her off the hook, but he didn't. Henry walks over and stands next to Paige, and sees the page she is looking at. Paige starts to write down the spell she is looking at. Which is a spell is to hear secret thoughts.

"This does not look like a Demon…..What is this really about?"

Asked Henry "Ok I will tell you, but not now later ok." Said Paige, she then finished writing down the spell and starts to walk off and Henry follows her; as they are walking down the stairs Henry stops.

"Does Piper know about this, or Phoebe for that matter?" Asked Henry

"No, why do I need a baby sitter, I think I know magic well enough, I do not need my sisters Approval!" Paige

stated in a not so happy voice.

"Well just as long as you know what you are getting yourself into." Said Henry

"I know exactly what I am going to do." Said Paige in a mad voice, before

Henry could say another to try and change Paige's mind she orbs out; leaves him alone in the foyer.

Phoebe is in her office at her desk, when her boss Elise practically breaks down the door.

"What is it Elise?" Asked Phoebe. "Phoebe, I have great news." Elise began "Your readership is so high lately and I think

it is time for a promotion. Don't you agree?" Asked Elise

"What do you mean promotion? I give advice to my readers, What more can I do?" Asked Phoebe curiously

"Don't be so modest, I saw the book you have been writing." Stated Elise

"Book?" Phoebe looks down at the book she started to write.

"Oh yeah this is just a hobby, nothing more I want to focus on my readers." Said Phoebe

"I think this is a great idea, to bring in new readers." Said Elise as she turns and heads for

Phoebe's office door, She runs into Piper. "Sorry, excuse me."

"Hey Piper, what's up?" Asks Phoebe, while she is typing.

"We were supposed to meet for Lunch." Said Piper with a confused look.

"Oh I am sorry I forgot." Said Phoebe with a distracted look on her face.

"Do you want to reschedule?" Asked Piper

"No just give me a minute to finish up." Said Phoebe

"Ok" said Piper; she sits down on the couch in Phoebe's office and waits patiently. Phoebe finishes what she is

typing, and grabs her coat. Then piper and Phoebe leave and head for the restaurant.

Paige is in her car outside of Phoebe's work, she arrived there shortly after Piper. "I need to get close

enough for the spell to work and at the same time not get caught." Paige thought.

She saw Phoebe and piper comes out of Phoebe's work and head towards Pipers car.

Paige follows Pipers car from a distance, hoping not to get caught. Suddenly her Phone rings it

is Phoebe. "Hello" said Phoebe's voice through the phone.

"Hi… I am driving can I call you back?" Asked Paige.

"Sure, Piper and I are going out for lunch do you want to join us?" Asked Phoebe

"I can't… I got to meet Henry." Paige lied

"Ok well maybe we can meet later at my Condo." Said Phoebe

"sure, bye." Said Paige "Bye" Phoebe hung up the Phone.

Paige dropped her phone into her purse "whew that was a close one" she thought. Paige hated lying to Phoebe but she knew she could not let her plan be exposed.

**A/N**: Next Chapter will have a demon, I just felt it was not time yet. I hope you have enjoyed the chapter I cannot wait for your reviews.


	3. Spell Cast

**Chapter Three: After Prue's Return (Spell Cast)**

Paige is still following her sisters when they come to stop at the restaurant; she parks a few spots up the street so she could stay hidden from view. Paige looks closely to make sure that Phoebe and piper have gone into the restaurant, before getting out of her car.

"Ok let's get this over with," Paige thought. She walks up to the restaurant and walks in. As soon as Paige got inside, she picked up a menu to hide her face. She scurries over behind some plants that are behind the table where Piper and Phoebe are.

Paige pulls out the piece of paper she wrote the spell from earlier on and looks at it. "I hope this works," Paige whispers. She pulls out a blue candle and lights it. Paige then starts chanting the spell hear secret thoughts.

"Light a blue candle and chant:

As flame lights shadow

And truth ends fear

Open locked thoughts

to my mind's willing ear

May the smoke from

this candle into

everywhere creep

Bringing innermost voices

to my mind in speech."

Suddenly Paige starts to hear voices inside her head. It was other people's thoughts. The spell worked but not as she planned. She heard everyone's thoughts in the room.

Paige heard a man from a few tables over think about what he wanted to eat; and at the same time heard thoughts from a woman two tables over from him, that was thinking about a break up she had endured the night before.

"I have to get out of here," Thought Paige.

She put the menu from before up to her face and scurried back to the entrance of the restaurant to go outside. As soon as she was outside, she had to put her hand up to her head; there was so much pain because of all of the thoughts from people around her. She went behind the restaurant and orbed out.

Back inside the restaurant Phoebe and piper are eating. Piper has some grilled chicken and a side salad, and Phoebe has have turkey sandwich.

Piper strikes up conversation; "So about earlier, I did not get to talk to you much about how Prue being here affected you?"

"Well, it has been 5 years since we saw her; I almost couldn't believe my eyes." Stated Phoebe

"Tell me about it." Said piper with a laugh in her voice; this is the first time in a long time Piper has been truly happy.

"This is nice." Said Phoebe "What?" Asked Piper

"Spending sisterly time together, I mean since I moved out and the ultimate battle we have not really had sister time," Said Phoebe with a smile.

"Well you could always move back in." said Piper jokingly; then her face expression changed, deep down she missed having Paige and Phoebe at the manor.

"It's going to be ok Piper; I promise you'll see."

Suddenly Phoebe's Phone rings; she looks at the caller Id it is Paige. "Hi Paige what's up?" Asked Phoebe.

"Hi, can we meet at your condo in a few minutes?" Asked Paige through the Phone.

"Does it have to be now?" Asked Phoebe. "No… but soon" said Paige with an off toned voice.

"Ok how about after I get out of work I swing over to your place?" Asked Phoebe

"No... I think it will be best to meet at your place." Said Paige "Ok my place it is, bye." Said Phoebe

"Bye" said Paige.

Phoebe hangs up the Phone. She looks up at Piper "that's weird that was Paige and she said she wants to see me as soon as possible." Said Phoebe

"It's probably nothing, to worry about." Said Piper

We are at Phoebe's Condo and Paige is inside meditating, trying to ignore the voices in her head. They are getting worse by the minute.

"I will lie down" she thought. She tossed and turned on Phoebe couch; "Alright already, I get it personal gain. I was just trying to help my sister." Paige hears the door open, and turns around to see Phoebe there.

"What's going on Paige?" Asked Phoebe. "Don't freak out I will explain ok," said Paige with a worried look on her face.

Phoebe walks over to her bedroom Paige follows.

"Is that even possible?" Asked Phoebe "I thought I was helping…." Paige started to say. "And I…"

Off in the main room a demon appears, Paige notices him out of the corner of her eye.

"Demon!" Paige yelled "Nice try Paige." Replied Phoebe

"No Demon!" she yelled again. The demon sends off a fireball, Paige calls for it "fireball" and sends it back at the demon, but he dodges it with a force field.

"Nice try Witch" Said the demon; he lowers the force field and sends off a big gust of wind. Paige being able to read his mind orbs out; the gust of wind blows Phoebe across the room knocking her unconscious. Paige orbs back in, and the demon knocks her over the head. He then walks over, bends down, grabs some of phoebe's hair, and cuts it. Then he shimmers out.

A/N: What is going to happen next? Find out in the next chapter. Please review. This helps me give you a better more enjoyable reading time.


	4. Operation Save Phoebe Part 1

**Chapter Four: After Prue's return (Operation Save Phoebe Part 1)**

Paige wakes up and looks around the room, looking for Phoebe she sees her beside the bedside the bed up against the wall. Paige walks over bends down and grabs Phoebe's wrist to check her heartbeat. Phoebe is starts to breathe heavily.

Then Phoebe shouts "No you can't be your dead?"

Paige tries to Wake her up but she would not budge.

It was evident to Paige that Phoebe was alive. But she couldn't wake her up.

She then stands up and calls for Coop. "Coop, Phoebe needs you." With that, a pink glow appears with Coop in it.

"Paige, what's wrong?" Asks Coop he looks over and sees Phoebe lying on the floor. He runs over to her.

"She goanna be ok," said Paige. "What happened?" Asks Coop.

"It's a long story I called you so you could watch Phoebe. I have to go and find Piper so we can vanquish the demon." Said Paige

"Won't you need Phoebe?" Asked Coop.

"We shouldn't, he seemed like a lower level demon, the only strange thing is all of the extra powers he had." Stated Paige.

"It sounds to…" Coop started to say dangerous but Paige interrupts him.

"Dangerous I know, but I will have piper with me; I have gone up against this demon once, I have an idea what to expect, me and Piper will be fine. You just do your job and keep an eye on Phoebe and let me do mine and that is to protect her." Says Paige

"What do I tell her if she wakes up?" Asks Coop "I don't know, tell her that she tripped," said Paige.

"You she will not fall for that," Coop points out.

Phoebe shouts out "Leave me alone."

Coops bends and picks up Phoebe and places their on the bed.

"I will be back," says Paige as she orbs out.

"I hope soon" Coop calls out after she leaves, he then crawls onto the bed next to Phoebe and says, "I am here honey."

Paige orbs in the attic at the manor, she starts searching through the book; when she hears Phoebe Piper and Leo fighting.

Paige walks away from the book and starts to head down stairs as she gets closer to Piper and Leo, she has to hold her head.

She enters the conservatory.

"Hey, what's wrong with you two?" Asks Paige

"Leo and I have been trying to get pregnant again." Piper begins

"And he thinks that it's your fault you have not gotten pregnant." Paige blurts out.

"How did you know that?" Asks piper

"That's not really that important right now, what is important is Phoebe," Says Paige.

Piper hesitantly asks, "What happened?"

The Demon from earlier shimmers into the living room, he stands there quietly and listens to Piper and Paige. It seems that he was studying them, before he took his next step.

"Well Phoebe and I were at her condo when a demon attacked; she's ok at least I hope so," said Paige with a worried look on her face.

"What's that supposed to me?" asked Piper who was now nervous.

"Well… she's alive but she won't wake up." Paige began telling Piper everything that happened.

"Where is she now?" Asked Piper

"She is at the condo with Coop," said Paige.

Piper turns to Leo "You need to get back to Magic School, and stay with the boys."

"It's goanna be ok Honey, I promise," Said Leo reassuringly.

Leo drops a potion and transports back to Magic School.

"You come with me," said Piper with worried look upon her face.

The Demon shimmers out.

The Demon reappears in the underworld. He is in a cave talking with another Demon.

"What's going on? Why haven't you finished off the witches?" asked Demon #2

"I have a plan… I just need a little time to put it into motion." Said Demon #1

"You better get on with it or were all dead." Said Demon #2

"Do you want to challenge me?" asked Demon # 1 while holding a fireball in his hand.

"Of course not I am just warning you that we do not have much time," said Demon # 2

"My plan will work but not if I barge in there right now." Said Demon #1

"What is your plan exactly?" asked Demon #2

"The middle sister Phoebe is in a deep sleep. When I attacked them earlier, I got some of her hair; I was going to use it to control her but I have a better idea…. I am going to use the hair to keep her trapped in the coma… at least long enough for me to take out her sisters." Explained Demon #1

Demon #1 takes Phoebe's hair from his pocket and throws it into a flame but it did not burn.

Then Demon # 1 waved his hand and said "it's finished the witch shall sleep, until I awaken her."

Back at Phoebe's place, she is still a sleep on the bed. Coop is there keeping a close eye on her.

All of a sudden, she glows. Coop yells for Paige, "Paige… Paige." Paige does not come.

He picks up Phoebe and gets ready to leave when Demon #2 shimmers in behind him and knocks him over the head.

Demon #2 picks up Phoebe and shimmers out.

Back at the manor, Paige is flipping through the book. Piper is on the sofa.

"That's him…," says Paige

Piper gets up off the sofa walks over to Paige and looks at the book with her.

"He is a lower level demon that collects the magical abilities of his victims…good thing he didn't kill me." Says Paige in a playful voice

"That is so not funny, does it say exactly what powers he has acquired?" asks Piper.

"No, but I know from earlier that he has the power of deflection."

Paige closes the book and walks away.

The book opens back up well Piper is still there; it opens up to the, to hear secret thoughts page.

"Paige?" Asks Piper

Paige turns around to see the book open.

"Ok you busted me. We need to get back to Phoebe," said Paige trying to change the subject

"Not until you reverse the spell." Said Piper sternly, she hated being stern but she knew paige was stubborn.

"Alright… let's see…." Paige chants:

Secret thoughts I wished to hear,

I want them now to disappear."

"Let's see if it worked?" asks Piper

Paige tries to read Piper's mind, "you're thinking of how mad you are at me?"

Piper replies, "As mad as I am at you right now I was thinking about Phoebe"

"Yes it worked." Said Paige

"Ok let's get to Phoebe's…." Before Piper could finish her sentence, Coop appears in the attic

"Coop where's Phoebe?" Asked Paige

"They've got her." Said coop with a worried tone.

**A/N: **Ok so that was a corny spell but it was all I could think of on the spot. Join me next time to find out who Phoebe is talking too in her dreams… Any ideas who it might be?


	5. Operation Save Phoebe Part 2

Chapter Five: After Prue's return (Operation Save Phoebe Part 2)

Paige and Piper are at the book looking for a way to summon Dargon; they were back to square one. Coop is frantically pacing the attic floor. Piper looks up at Coop.

"Coop! You are making me even more of a nervous wreck." Scolds Piper.

"Yeah sorry I am just worried about Phoebe." Answers Coop.

"We all are," says Paige as she walks towards the attic entrance.

"Paige? What exactly is your plan?" Asks Piper

"Well, we have looked through the book and it did not help us to locate Dargon; but we could reverse the, to call a lost witch spell and bring us to Phoebe." Says Paige confidently.

Piper walks over next to Paige

"Ok first thing we need to do is come up with a plan of attack." Points out Piper

"Way ahead of you sis," states Paige

"Ok so what is the plan?" Asks Piper

"Remember a couple years ago when we fought against Zankou?" Asks Paige

"How could I forget" Says Piper

"Remember how we used Astral Projection?" Asks Paige

"Yeah" says Piper curiously

"Well if we use Astral Projection and Astral down there, maybe I can Orb Phoebe's body to the manor… Well you distract them. After all they cannot hurt astral you." Says Paige

"Sounds too risky not to say almost impossible," Says Coop

"Sorry Paige… but I have to side with coop on this one." States Piper

Down in the Underworld we get a glimpse of Phoebe we hear her yelling out in her sleep "What do you want?"

Next thing you know it's as though we are transported into Phoebe's subconscious.

We see Phoebe standing in what appears to be her Condo speaking with Cole.

"What do you want?" Asks Phoebe

"Just a chance to explain…" Says Cole

"Explain what and how did I get here?" Asks Phoebe

"How much I love you. I am not sure how you got here But I am glad you are here….." says Cole as he leans in to kiss Phoebe

She slaps him across the face

"I certainly didn't expect that." Says Cole rubbing his cheek

"I don't believe you… after all this time and you still do not get it?" Says Phoebe "I am over you."

"Are you really? There is a part of you that will always love me." States Cole

"Alright back away or... I will vanquish you again." Says Phoebe still not understanding what is going on.

"Hey I respect that you need space and time… hey looks like we have all the time we need as of right now." Says Cole

"My sisters will find a way to get me out of this and when they do I will be rid of you for good." Says Phoebe

We zoom out of Phoebe's Subconscious; and we hear her saying "my sisters will find a way to get me out of this."

We then pan over to see Dargon.

"You think so." Laughs Dargon

Were back at the Manor and Paige and Piper have come up with a plan of Attack.

"Alright so you two are going to orb down and bring Phoebe back here?" Ask Coop

"Yes" says Paige

"And then what?" Asks Coop

"Well if all goes as planned Dargon will follow us back here." Says Piper

"And then we will trap him… you give Phoebe the awakening potion we have here and then we will do a power of three Vanquish." States Paige

"Sounds risky… but what choice do we have?" asks Coop

Piper and Paige orb out of the Attic.

**A/N**: Hopefully I will finish off this portion of after Prues return in the next chapter. Would you all like me to keep writing? I was thinking writing a fanfic on Phoebe and Coop and their wedding what do you think about it? Any ideas where you guys want me to take this story.


End file.
